Amarelo e Rosa
by Pricililica
Summary: Ones aleátorias Narusaku. Ele possuía um jeito todo especial para manipular...


_**Manipulacão**_

"_Oh droga.."_ Então ela só podia pensar enquanto o via fazer aquela maldita carinha.

Aquela carinha de filhotinho carente e magoado.

E a vontade que ela tinha era de mata-lo. _Sim_, mata- lo.

Não que ela fosse realmente fazer isto. Ela nunca que faria isto.

E ela tinha muitas razões para não o fazer.

A primeira delas é que ele era muito, mas muito mais forte.

A segunda é que bem... Ela teria milhares de inimigos se cometesse tal ato.

A terceira é que bom... Ele era idiota e extremamente barulhento e, co certeza ele faria um caos se o tentasse matar.

A quarta é que ele tinha muitos amigos importantes e poderosos nos quais se incluíam Um Kage e um outro jinchuuriki... Isso a fazia rever e controlar sua vontade.

A quinta era que ela também não estava disposta a perder aquele sorriso grande e sincero, aqueles olhos azuis...

A sexta era por que... Bem, ela sabia que a culpa era totalmente dela... Ele não estaria fazendo aquela carinha... "_Maldita carinha" _ aquela carinha de filhotinho abandonado se ela não tivesse o colocado pra dormir no sofá.

Bem... Mas ele merecera. Ela ainda tentava se justificar.

Bom... Não era só porque que ele era o Hokage loiro, alto, olhos azuis e corpo... _Hum..._ Forte e definido e... Bem isso nem vem ao caso, mas...

Não era só porque ele era tudo aquilo e um pouco mais que ele tinha que ficar arreganhando as bem... As canjicas para qualquer Kunoichizinha que aparecesse na torre Hokage... Ele era casado no final das contas... "_E muito bem casado por sinal"_

Mas, pensando e revendo, ele sempre que sorrira para tudo e para todos, mas, é ai que vem o X da questão.

A _"Kunoichizinha_... "E bota _"inha_" nisto estava dando em cima dele descaradamente.

Bom, quem ela achava que era... Só porque ele era Hokage de uma nação que ela nem mesma lembrava o nome não lhe dava o direito de _"secar"_ sim, secar literalmente seu, seu marido que por incrível que pareça não havia percebido a reais intenções daquela Naja abusada.

"_Cretina"_

_- _Sakura-chan...

- Não.

- Mas, Sakura...

- Eu disse não.

- Mas, você nem me disse o que eu fiz de errado...

- Nasceu.

Tá, ela sabia que estava sendo infantil e mimada, mas, porque mesmo que ele tinha que ficar rindo para qualquer vadia, naja, cretina que aparecesse?,

Ata, ele era o Naruto e... Naruto sempre estava sorrindo.

- Sakura-Chan...

- Sofá.

- Mas...

- Eu disse sofá.

- Mas, Sakura-Chan...

Ela não o respondeu desta vez, o olhar verde irado o fez engolir seco.

Ele sabia que estava mexendo com a fera, mas, isso não o impedia de se divertir internamente com aquilo.

Era sempre adorável ver sua Sakura- Chan se corroer de ciúmes.

Para uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que ele conhecia ela estava sendo bastante obtusa e temperamental.

Ela não precisava tê-lo colocado para dormir no sofá por duas noites inteiras... Poxa, ele só dera um sorriso para aquela Kunoichi que ele havia até esquecido o nome.

Ela não precisava ter chegado a aquele extremo, afinal, ele só tinha olhos pra ela...Sua Sakura-Chan... Sempre.

_- Sakura- Chan..._

_Ah não, _ela tentou não dar atenção ao tom de voz dele.

E claro que ela não iria olhar pra ele também.

Ela não era boba, ela não era considerada inteligente atoa.

Ela sabia que aquela carinha de filhotinho sem dono misturada com aquela voz baixa e extremamente frustrada a faria cair por terra.

Então não... Ela não iria olha-lo, mas, _Droga_, Por que mesmo que ele tinha que ter aqueles olhos azuis... Tão azuis e...

- O sofá é frio, Sakura- Chan...

Aquela voz baixa e carente e...

- Eu me sinto só lá...

Aquela carinha de menino levado que roubou o doce e...

- Eu não consigo dormir bem...

Ah não, ela não ia cair nessa não...

- Eu preciso do seu corpo junto ao meu...

_Droga! Mil vezes droga..._ Como ele podia ser tão...

- Eu preciso sentir seu cheiro para ficar em paz...

Lindamente manipulador.

- Sakura- Cha...

- Tá! Você pode dormir na cama.- Sakura disse não perdendo o brilho de gloria naquelas íris azuis.

Sem pensar duas vezes Naruto deixou-se cair sobre a cama quase ronronando quando sentiu a maciez dos lençóis... Mas, não era que o sofá fosse duro ou pequeno, mas é que o sofá não tinha...

- Eu é que irei dormir no sofá...

_Ah não, de novo não. _Papai do céu estava brincando com ela. Só pode.

- Sakura-Chan...

_De novo a carinha._

- O que você quer?

- Hum... – Ele hesitou. – A cama...

- Que que tem a cama?- Ela perguntou impaciente.

- Tá fria...

- E...?

- Me sinto só lá...

_Droga..._ Aquele tom de voz.

- Você...

- Cala a boca. – Ela gritou jogando a almofada na cara dele e se levantando. – Você disse a mesma coisa sobre o sofá...- Acusou nervosa.

- Mas Sakura- Chan...- Ele se moveu em direção a ela. – É verdade. – Disse ficando a centímetros dela.

Os olhos azuis fitaram os verdes e ela gaguejou. – Co... Como pode ser verdade se você estava aqui e agora está lá e continua a reclamar...

- Simples... – Segurando ambas as mãos dela ele disse... - Qualquer lugar onde eu não possa senti-la é frio... Qualquer lugar onde você não esteja me faz sentir só... Qualquer lugar onde eu não posso vê-la não me faz sentir bem...

- Naruto...

- É você que me faz sentir bem, Sakura-Chan... Não importa se é na cama, no sofá ou no chão... Se você estiver comigo vai ser o melhor lugar para eu estar...

Droga... Por que mesmo que ela estava brava com ele...?,

Ah, sim... Algo relacionado a uma cretina oferecida e ele rindo feito um bobo.

- Vamos para cama, Sakura-Chan...

Ata, e por que mesmo que ela odiava aquela carinha...

Ah sim.. Por que aquela carinha de filhotinho sem dono e sem comida sempre a fazia esquecer por que ficara brava.

- Vamos.

_**Continua...?,talvez... rsrsrsrs**_


End file.
